First Empire
This is the story of an empire created by Penstubal, who crowned himself the Foolure. Prologue Pens was truly afraid for his power after the events of 2016 Convention. So he worked with several other loyalist Stubals, including Iodisu, Lorese and Sletcher, to try organize a coup of power within the top Stubal branches: 1. Council of Stubals: Imprison enemy Stubals and hold a vote to crown Pens the Foolure. 2. Vynland: Capture Saltorum. 3. Stubal Council: Should be easy as they are all pro-Pens. 4. Colonial Council: This could be very hard as there is a movement in NBC to separate from Vynland. The plan is set to go in place on the 17th of December, 2016 when armed soldiers will occupy the Government in Vynland, occupy Unanonymous HQ and close all borders of Vynland. Chapter 1: Planning The plan is set to go in place on the 17th of December, 2016 when armed soldiers will occupy the Government in Vynland, occupy Unanonymous HQ and close all borders of Vynland. On December 7th 2016, the 4 Stubals met to discuss plans for World Domination. The First Summit was for planning the coup in the Councils. On December 9th, 2016, the 4 Stubals hired some of the most intelligent and powerful people there are to help them with the operation. They gained swift support among sheep, secret support. Less than 10 creatures knew about this plan and they were all in support of it. During the next 7 days, over 18 more meetings would be held. The Propens would be working tirelessly to seize power in the Council. Over 40 people from all across the world were involved in the plan to seize power. The plan was surprisingly pretty secret, however. Penstubal was very careful with who he picked for his staff and he was extremely careful with who to tell the plan as he was afraid of somebody blowing up the whole plan. If somebody was to reveal the plan to the public, the whole plan would be over, and Penstubal would very likely be impeached and would lose his power in the Unanonymous. The last meeting occurred on the night of the 16th of December, 2016 in Stubal Tower, New Blocky City. NBC would become the capital of the new Empire, but Hillsburg would hold Pens' private residence, the Wood House. Chapter 2: Coup At 00:03 AM on 17th December 2016, Pink Sheep and 6 men stormed the Government Building and blocked all entrances shortly afterwards. Another team occupied the Parliament Building, set up a barricade and chaos erupted in the building. At 00:07 AM, Penstubal raised the new blue-yellow-blue flag over the Stubal Tower. Stubal Tower was lit blue. At 00:10 AM, Penstubal raised the new blue-yellow-blue flag at the Wood House. At 00:14 AM, Pink Sheep raised the new blue-yellow-blue flag in Woodland. However, there was a small battle between the government and the Empire in The Capital, Vynland. The Empire emerged as the victor by 00:36 AM and Saltorum was imprisoned and sentenced to 1 year in the Witch Hut. He escaped around 00:44 AM, and fled to Billville, where he plead for help from the Illuminati. Illuminati agreed to shelter him. At 0:55 AM, Penstubal arrived in Vynland, and his coronation took place in the church of mr skeltal. He was crowned Foolure, Emperor of the Vynns. The Vynn Empire or Empire of Vynland was then declared. Penstubal, however, unlike what many people against him anticipated, was greeted with a crowd full of enthusiastic Vynns who celebrated his arrival. At 1:21 AM, Penstubal demanded Saltorum be captured. After being informed that Illuminati is sheltering him, he declared war on the Illuminati and called for immediate mobilization. He also called for a swift victory that would give the nation a confidence boost and increase stability. Chapter 3: Stabilization On the morning of the 17th of December, Penstubal rallied a crowd at Stubal Square. He was greeted with cheers and laughs. We Are Number One was playing and the crowd was enthusiastically singing it to celebrate Pen's coronation. Pen was quite popular in Vynland. There were few dissidents. However, few is not none. A Resistance movement was formed, headquartered in Billville and aided by Chill.